


That Spring, the Flowers Bloom

by Beautiful_and_Broken



Series: Korean Drama Fics [1]
Category: That Winter The Wind Blows (TV 2013)
Genre: Canon - Korean Drama, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Loss of Virginity, Reunion Sex, Seduction, Smut, Woman on Top, mention of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_and_Broken/pseuds/Beautiful_and_Broken
Summary: After their reunion at the cafe, Soo tells Young that he wants to take their new relationship slow. Young has other ideas.
Relationships: Jo In Sung/Song Hye Kyo, Oh Soo/Oh Young, Oh Young/Oh Soo
Series: Korean Drama Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966603
Kudos: 5





	1. My Heart's Where I'm Going

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing my binge of Crash Landing on You, I continued my kdrama journey and dove right into That Winter, the Wind Blows. The premise for this show was intriguing, and I loved every minute of it even though the ending was somewhat hurried and confusing. Alas, being the fic writer that I am, I decided to write some smut between the two because let's face it -- we all secretly wanted them to get it on many, many times while watching. Am I right? LOL Hope you enjoy!

Young opened the front door to the late Chairman's manor, and the couple stepped hand-in-hand into the foyer. The short journey to the old house from the small cafe where Soo now worked had been one of the best moments of his life. She’d held his hand the entire way, their arms swinging between them in absolute joy to have found each other once again. Soo would steal glances at her face every few seconds, and she’d return his gaze with those chestnut eyes, those gorgeous eyes that now could truly see him. He thought he’d never grow tired of looking at her, his beautiful Young, and now that she was alive and well, he would never let her go. Not for one single second.

Their hands broke free as Young placed her handbag down on the bench inside the door. Soo watched her with raptured attention, noticing the usual box which held her walking canes was no longer there. And why would they be? She had no use for them anymore; the surgery had miraculously restored her sight. Soo smiled again, wider than he thought possible. He didn’t think he'd ever be happier than he was at that moment.

Young reached for his hand. He entwined his hand with hers, and, giggling like a schoolgirl, she led him toward the stairs up to her room. 

“Young? Back so soon?” Secretary Wang entered the foyer, stopping dead in her tracks. Her eyes went wide with surprise. “Oh Soo!”

Soo gave her a thankful smile as Young tugged him forcefully by the arm up the stairs, not even saying a word to her surrogate mother.

“I’m so glad you two could see each other again,” Wang said softly with tears in her eyes, but Soo heard every word. He looked back at her, nodding in agreement, making a mental note to offer his gratitude to Wang for taking care of Young during the past year they were apart. 

Throwing open the double doors to her room, Young practically ran into her bedroom with Soo one step behind. Once they’d cleared the threshold, she locked the door behind them.

“Young, why are you locking the d--” 

Before he could finish his sentence, Young pushed him up against the surface of the door and pressed her lips firmly to his. He immediately reciprocated, chuckling, and pulled her flush against his chest. Their kisses soon became more urgent, and Soo flicked his tongue into her mouth to test the waters so to speak, hoping it would be a welcomed gesture. 

“Oh.” Young sucked in a breath and pulled back. She pressed several fingers to her lips.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, breathlessly. “Was that okay?”

“Yes,” she said, nodding furiously. She gave him a sheepish grin. “I’ve always wondered what you tasted like. Now, I know.”

Soo groaned at her words and grabbed the sides of her face, returning his lips to hers. He was kissing the woman he loved; she was back in his arms again. And there were no more secrets between them. They were now free to be together without guilt or shame. He soon felt as if his heart was about to burst. In fact, she _was_ his heart, and he'd been heading back to her all along.

Young ran her hands up the length of his chest, fumbling with the buttons on his polka dot shirt. She struggled with the first one, but it soon gave way, offering her a preview of what lay beneath.

“Young.” Soo broke off their kiss, his heart skipping a beat. “What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it customary for a man and woman to take off their clothes before making love?” She shyly questioned him, the blush forming in her cheeks.

He laughed and shook his head. “We’re not making love. Not tonight.”

“Why not?” The inflection in her tone was one of utter disappointment.

“Because… I want to do things right by you.” Soo tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her left ear and lovingly cradled her face with his hands. “I want to take you on dates, hold your hand, steal kisses on long walks… I want to take this slow.”

“And what about what I want?” Young asked, her bottom lip jutting out slightly. “Besides, we’ve done those things already and they were all wonderful, but… I want more.” 

Soo closed his eyes with a heavy sigh, shaking his head once again. He knew she was going to put up a fight -- the spoiled heiress who always got what she wanted. And he wanted her too. He wanted her more than the air he breathed. His body was practically screaming for her, but he just couldn’t bring himself to go through with it. Not now. Not when they’d just found each other again. 

“Please…” she whispered when he didn’t answer, molding her hands to his against her cheeks.

“We can’t.” 

Soo removed her hands and slid out from under her embrace. He walked several meters deeper into the room, facing away from her. He refastened the button of his shirt and placed his hands in the pockets of his trousers, trying desperately to maintain his resolve. He'd never denied a woman pleasure before, and, if she kept persisting, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to hold himself back. 

“Just this once, I want something in my life to go right… I want something to be pure. Can you please just give me that?”

“Fine,” Young said after a few moments of silence. Soo could sense the hint of rejection in her voice. “Would you at least sleep with me… I mean, cuddle with me tonight? I haven’t slept well since my surgery without you here.”

"I'm not going anywhere." He turned back to face her, smiling. "You're going to have a hard time getting rid of me now."

The grin spread wide across her face, that beautiful smile he'd missed for so long. The sight of it almost made him weep with joy.

“Good,” Young replied happily. “Let me wash up first, okay?”

“Of course, Young,” he said. “Don’t leave me waiting too long.”

“I won’t.” She smiled once again, sauntering into her bathroom, and closed the door behind her.

Soo let out a forced breath and sank down on the bed. Leaning forward, he pressed the heels of his hands forcibly to his forehead. He hated himself for disappointing her, but he knew the time wasn’t right. They still had so many things to sort out between them, and he needed to hear that she’d forgiven him for deceiving her, for pretending he was her long-lost brother. He’d never forgiven himself for it, but he’d grown to live with it over the past year. There were so many things he wished he could take back. However, he knew he’d never erase those amazing times he’d shared with her, those precious memories spent with the woman who’d captured his heart with just one glance. 

Soo jumped as the bathroom door suddenly swung open. He looked up, hoping to see her in her usual nightgown. Instead, his jaw nearly dropped to the floor when he beheld the sight before him. 

There in the doorway stood Young wearing nothing but a silky pale-pink robe. The fabric of the robe was so thin, he could see the full curves of her breasts as well as her pert nipples. And heavens was it short, too short. Her creamy legs seemed to go on for days.

“Ssi-bal.” 

Soo gulped, his mouth immediately running dry. He fisted the sheets on either side of his waist to keep from running straight to her, plastering her against the nearest wall, and making her his forever. His resolve was beginning to melt away rather quickly. He forced himself to look away. 

“You look, uh, nice,” he said, stammering out the words. “Is that, um… new?”

“Yes, I bought it for you.” Young slinked toward the bed, and Soo’s eyes were drawn back to her immediately with those words. “I knew we’d see each other again… someday.”

Young positioned herself between his legs at the edge of the bed, cupping the sides of his face with her hands. 

Soo almost lost all sanity as he stared up at her, her breasts just millimeters away from his lips. 

“Young.” He sighed, grabbing her hands. “I thought you wanted to talk when we saw each other again, not this.”

“We can talk later, no?” Her pink lips formed a pout, and Soo wanted to kiss them so badly, he bit his bottom lip until it almost bled.

He loudly cleared his throat. “Uh, remember what I said… I want to take things slow with you.”

“You don’t want me?” Young said sadly.

“Believe me,” he began, making her look into his eyes. “It’s taking everything I have not to sweep you into my arms and fuck you into the mattress right now.”

Young’s eyes became as large as saucers. “Well, then…”

Before he knew what was happening, Young had straddled his hips, placing a knee on either side of his lap. Now that he’d confessed how much he wanted her too, she wasn’t taking no for an answer. The robe fell open slightly, revealing one of her breasts. It was more round and beautiful than he could have ever dreamed. 

Soo raised his head, his dark eyes boring into hers, somehow managing to shine despite the darkness of the room. Their mahogany depths were hypnotic, and he became lost in them. Soo’s heart raced like a runaway freight train about to derail right out of his chest. His body achingly throbbed in need for her, and her face was mere inches from his lips. He was literally shaking with desire. 

Without any further hesitation, Young closed the excruciating gap between them, crushing her lips to his. Soo’s lips responded with vigor, pulling her closer to him. He couldn’t resist her any longer. He tugged at the ties of her robe and hurriedly nudged it down her shoulders. He let it fall to the carpet below, forgotten.

Soo found himself peppering hot kisses along the top of her naked breasts. One of his hands then reached up and cupped her right breast, the thumb running back and forth over the hardened nub there. Young threw her head back, biting her lip as if she relished the feel of his hands and lips on her body.

"Soo." His name sounded like a hiss as it escaped her mouth. “I’ve never been touched like this before.”

"I know," he whispered, almost wickedly. Knowing that he was the first to touch her this way made his heart swell with pride. It was as if she was holding him by an imaginary thread, slowly unraveling him to the very core. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, please don't stop." The hissing noise resounded from her lips again. "Please don’t stop. I want to feel you on every inch of my body."

Soo's eyes immediately focused on her face, filled with complete shock at her words, and then smoldered to dark obsidian. His lips crooked into an almost impish grin.

"You better watch your mouth, little girl," Soo sexily teased her, breathing onto her neck. "Or you might get exactly what you wish for."

A man of his word, he immediately shifted her body. They both loudly moaned as their arousals came in contact with the sudden change in position.

Soo's strong hands came to rest on her bottom, pinning her to him, and pressed her center harder against his erection. His lips marked a blazing path of heat down her neck and captured one of her breasts in his mouth, sucking hard on her nipple. She tasted like strawberries and honeysuckle and everything bathed in sunshine. The taste of her nearly drove him insane.

His hot mouth on her bare skin made her writhe with pleasure. She threw her head back once more, tangling her hands into the fabric of his shirt with a force so strong she almost ripped it to shreds.

Leaning back toward him, Young reached between them and began to frantically unfasten his trousers. 

“Wait--” Soo stilled her ministrations with his hands. “I need to prepare you first.”

“Okay, sorry.” Young sighed as he shifted her out of his lap and laid her down against the bed sheets. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it into the darkness of the room.

Soo then laid down beside her, angling his body toward her. His lips found hers once more, their tongues entwining together in a frenetic dance. He inched his right hand down between her legs. She flinched slightly.

"Do you trust me?" Soo breathlessly hummed, breaking free from her lips, his wide eyes guarded. He wanted to make sure he had her full trust before he went any further.

"Yes, with all that I am," Young replied, opening her legs invitingly.

Soo sucked in a breath, mesmerized by the sight before him. He ran the tips of his fingers down through the small tuft of hair and around the rim of her folds, and she shuddered when his fingers came in contact with the sensitive skin there. 

“Yes,” she cried out, arching her back. “Keep going. Please, Soo…”

Needing no further reassurance, Soo plunged his middle finger up inside her. Young gasped as the initial sting of being entered swept over her, but soon she relaxed as his finger began to pump slowly in and out of her. She rocked her hips forward as if needing to feel him deeper.

"Young, you’re so beautiful," he said, watching his breath elicit goosebumps down her neck and then down her arm. His thumb expertly toyed with her clit, bringing her closer and closer to satisfaction. 

"Oh, Soo. Don't stop," she moaned between gasping breaths and then crashed her mouth against his, sucking hard on his lower lip.

Soo growled and picked up the pace, rapidly rubbing her clit in response. The intensity began to send Young over the moon, hurtling her toward unbridled bliss. Her fingernails clawed into the flesh of his back as if trying to bind her to reality and keep her from plunging into complete oblivion.

"Yes, Soo!" she yelped, forcefully grinding against his hand. He could feel her walls tightening around his finger and drenching it further with her essence. "Oh, yes!"

"Mmm, that's my beautiful girl," he murmured, tracing her lower lip roughly with his tongue, and withdrew his hand. 

“Wow.” Young collapsed against the sheets of the bed, breathing heavily. Her hands flew to her face. “I never knew that you could do that.”

Young’s grin stretched across her face, and Soo couldn’t help smiling back at her. Oh, hell, he loved this woman wholeheartedly, more than any other person on the planet.

Without saying another word, Soo sat back up and hurriedly began to remove his blue trousers. Young joined him and impatiently shoved his hands out of the way, her frantic fingers searching for the waistline of his pants. He failed to suppress a chuckle at her eagerness, allowing her full control, and leaned back on his arms. He knew he would come apart at the seams if he wasn’t inside her soon.

“Oh, Soo,” Young whispered seductively, tossing his pants onto the floor as she straddled his hips once more. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her eyes drinking in the sight of his nude body. She ran a hand through his hair and sensually traced an index finger down his jawline to his lips and then to his pec muscles. “You are so handsome and so... sexy.”

“Sexy? Such a filthy mouth, my girl has.” He laughed, sobering at the seriousness of the moment. “Young, lay back down and let me make love to you.” He patted the bed beside him.

“No.” She grabbed him by the wrists when he tried to move her out of his lap. “I want to make love to you… will you show me how?”

Soo smiled up at her. The girl who'd always needed guidance in the past, who was now free from the chains that held her back from the world, still needed his guidance--now more than ever. How could he deny her anything? He was utterly and completely hers.

“Hold onto my shoulders and lift up,” he said softly, and she did as instructed. 

Taking hold of one of her hips, Soo gripped his length between the fingers of his free hand and slowly guided himself to her entrance. 

“Now, lower yourself down,” he told her.

Looking into his eyes, Young slid down his length until he was completely sheathed within her. Soo's eyes rolled to the back of his head; it was beyond his wildest dreams. She was so tight and warm around him. He knew he wouldn’t last long, but he would try to hold on for her.

“How does it feel?” He managed to ask her, struggling to maintain his control.

“Big, but I like it,” she said, her cheeks flushed with heat, her voice somewhat strained. “What do I do now?”

He chuckled, sending vibrations all the way down to where they were connected.

“Roll your hips forward and then back.”

Young obediently followed his lead once again, immediately rolling her hips forward and back. Soo could hardly breathe; he couldn’t find the words to express how amazing she felt.

“Like that?” she asked breathlessly.

“Yes, Young, just like that.” He entwined his hands with hers, smiling. “Make love to me.”

Beginning to rock back and forth on top of him at a slow pace, Young moaned and closed her eyes. Soo's lips parted, and he gasped intently for air as he felt the overwhelming ecstasy of her movements against him. 

Young leaned back, her hair flowing down her spine, and let go of his hands as if no longer needing him to guide her. She took her breasts into her palms, massaging them and then pinching her nipples. The sight of her pleasuring herself made Soo surge even further with desire. He raised his torso up from against the cushion of the bed, clenching his right hand on her shoulder, and encased her lips with his. Her arms instantly clutched his body to hers, and she continued to ride him, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Releasing all of his inhibitions, Soo flipped her over onto her back and positioned himself in between her legs. He captured her mouth passionately and thrust himself back into her, threading his fingers through her silky hair. She let out a loud groan of pleasure, and her breath quickened as he slid in and out of her. Her back arched off the soft surface of the bed, sending her breasts skyward to taunt his lips. In response, he greedily sucked one of her nipples as if it was the very sustenance to his every need, making her writhe even further under him.

"Right there. Yes!" Young screamed, gulping a loud breath. "Ssi-bal, yes!"

She pulled him to her, grabbing his bare bottom, and pressed him deeper inside of her, seeking more friction. Her thighs clamped around his waist, and he felt his heart almost burst into flames. She felt so tight and wet and amazing, he could scarcely form coherent thought.

"Soo!" Young screamed his name into the stillness of the room, and he felt the wetness growing even more about him. She came hard, riding out the waves of her orgasm by grinding her hips against him. His head as well as his heart swelled with the fact that he'd made her come twice.

Soo continued to move himself in and out of her, now sensing his own release gradually starting to build. 

“Young, do you want me to stop before I--” He asked between thrusts. She knew about his past with Hee Joo, and he didn’t know if she was ready to face all the consequences that love-making brought along with it.

"Don’t stop. Please don’t stop," she called to him, her breath uneven, and she looked deeply into his eyes. "Don't stop. Stay with me, please."

"I'll always stay with you, Young," Soo replied, not wanting this moment with her to end. All he wanted was to stay inside her for the rest of eternity. "By your side… forever and ever. I love you."

He kissed her forehead before forcefully driving himself back into her, feeling the ever-growing sensation now paramount. He pinched his face together and pounded her even harder, hitching her left leg over his shoulder to feel her more deeply.

"Oh, Young!" Soo yelled out in pleasure as he met his peak and released into her, collapsing on top of her breasts. He grunted against her chest, completely spent.

A few seconds of silence passed between them.

“So that’s what I’ve been waiting to do for twenty-seven years?” Young giggled and pressed a hand against her forehead.

“Why? Did it not meet your expectations?” He laughed, breathing heavily, his voice muffled by her hair.

“Oh, it did. It exceeded them… several times in fact.” 

“Is that so?” Soo lifted up on his elbows and clasped his hands on either side of her face. 

“Yes.” She ran her fingers up and down his back. “Can we do it again?”

“Patience, my love.” He waggled his eyebrows and pressed his lips tenderly to hers. He delighted in the fact that she’d enjoyed it. “I need a few minutes to… _recover_.”

“Okay.” She pulled him in for a longer, deeper kiss. He never knew that love could feel quite like this. 

He finally pulled back, his lips beginning to trail down her neck and onto her chest.

“I forgive you,” Young whispered, and Soo froze, his lips ghosting her skin. His heart sunk in his chest. He must’ve been hearing things.

“What?” he said barely above a whisper. He looked up at her face.

“I forgive you,” she repeated the three words he’d been longing to hear, gazing back at him lovingly. 

Soo sighed contentedly, trying unsuccessfully to hold back his tears at her words. He grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her with all the fire of a thousand stars, and she melted into him, pulling him closer. 

“Thank you... my Young,” he said after he’d devoured her lips to the point it almost hurt. He wiped away a few stray tears from under her eyes with his thumbs. "I love you."

“I know,” she simply responded and smiled at him. “I love you too.”

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, clinging to each other, comforting each other, loving each other. In the end, all they needed was each other, and they could face anything headed their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Btw, "ssi-bal" is a Korean word meaning "fuck" if you didn't know. I wanted to hear them both swear so bad. Please let me know what you thought. ~ Dazzy xxoo


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning after reuniting, Young gives Soo a gift.

That next morning, Soo couldn’t stop staring at her. 

He was seated next to her at the dining room table, chewing blissfully on his breakfast of galbi and bean sprout rice, barely registering the taste. He was famished mainly from the two rounds of love-making the evening before -- the one thing he’d promised himself wouldn’t do with her yet. But Young had been successful in her quest to seduce him. Frankly, it hadn’t take much to tempt a man hopelessly in love; he was always weak when it came to her. 

Afterward, the couple spent hours just talking and bearing their souls while in each other’s arms. He’d told her about his recovery from the knife wound inflicted by Jin Sung to appease Mr. Kim. How he’d faked his death so to speak, laying low until Mr. Kim was convinced he was dead, until there was no more risk of him discovering Soo was still alive. In turn, Young told him about her surgery, how terrible the recovery was, how absolutely intolerable the countless bouts of chemotherapy were afterwards. They’d wept in others’ embrace, Soo apologizing profusely for not being there to take care of her, for not being by her side through it all. He made up for it however, thoroughly tending to her body until she screamed out again in pleasure. He promised to make up for his misdeeds until he drew his very last breath.

Trying to focus on his breakfast, no matter how he tried, Soo just couldn’t shake the image of her naked body or the soft, velvety feel of her skin from his mind. When he awoke that morning, he’d swore it had all been a dream. But alas, the warm body curled up in his arms quickly convinced him otherwise. 

As she took a sip of her water, Young caught him looking at her and blushed, the smile blossoming on her face. Secretary Wang, who was seated across from Soo, stopped mid-bite, noticing their exchange, and cleared her throat.

“So… did you two have a nice evening all cooped up in your room?” she asked Young curiously, arching one of her eyebrows. She gave Soo a knowing look and downed a spoonful of cucumber soup.

Soo almost choked on his bite of beef and immediately reached for his glass of water. He could tell by the smirk on Wang’s face that she knew exactly what they were up to the previous evening. 

“Yes, eomma,” Young replied and placed her fork demurely in her mouth. Her eyes stayed trained on Soo. “Soo and I had _much_ to talk about.”

Both women studied him in anticipation.

Soo pounded a fist to his chest and swallowed his galbi, feeling the heat of embarrassment creep up his neck and cheeks. It had been years since he’d faced a parental figure after having sex with their daughter, and he knew it probably wouldn’t be the last as long as he was with Young. And the fact that he’d “deflowered” her so to speak, he knew he was in for it. He had to keep his cool in front of Wang; she’d always seemed to see straight through him in the past. 

“Isn’t that right, Soo?” Young questioned when he remained silent.

All Soo could manage was a firm nod. He glanced down at his food, feeling full all of a sudden. A hint of nausea settled in the pit of his stomach.

“I’m sure you did.” Wang smiled warily and returned to her breakfast. 

Soo could feel Wang glaring at him without even looking up as well as the invisible daggers penetrating his skull. He exaggeratedly cleared his throat and sat up in his chair.

“Young…” he began, changing the subject. “Care to take a walk with me?”

“Absolutely,” Young answered and let the fork fall from her hand, sending it clanging against the plate below. 

The couple loudly pushed back their chairs in unison, the screeching sound against the floor almost deafening in the acoustics of the room. Soo offered her his hand, which she swiftly took into hers. 

“Now? But you’ve barely touched your break--” Wang couldn’t even finish her protest before they had emptied the room leaving her all alone.

~.~

Outside, the spring air was crisp and invigorating. They walked hand in hand down the pathway between the cherry blossom trees toward the greenhouse, thousands of rosy petals swirling on the wind around them. Young had told him she had a gift for him, one she’d been waiting to give him for months now since recovering from her chemotherapy. Soo reassured her that she’d already given him the best gift he could have ever imagined -- her forgiveness. Anything she bestowed upon him now would only be icing on the proverbial cake. 

As they entered the greenhouse, Soo noticed that the doors were now left unlocked. He figured Young didn’t need to hide her secret room away from the world anymore. Everything was out in the open with the loved ones in her life. He smiled realizing that he’d been a part of that transformation, no matter how much confusion and heartache it had caused. Somehow, in the end, it was all worth it.

“Close your eyes,” Young whispered, giving him a swift peck on the right cheek. 

“Okay.” He laughed and did as she’d requested. He soon heard a rustling noise off to his left, which caused him to open his right eye slightly.

“Ah, no peeking!” She caught him in the act and gave him a punch on the shoulder.

“Ow,” Soo replied playfully and slammed both eyes shut once again. The Cheshire grin stretched across his face.

“Okay, open,” she said excitedly. “Ta-da!”

Soo opened his eyes only to see Young holding out her hands proudly toward a small sapling of a cherry blossom tree. It was neatly planted in a white porcelain pot with the words “Oh Soo” etched across the front. He looked up at her, smiling.

“It’s beautiful… much like the woman standing beside it.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She held her hands up in protest and glanced down at her feet, blushing. She bit her bottom lip. “You said your name meant ‘tree,' so I thought…”

“It’s perfect,” he said, knowing the meaning behind her gracious gift without any explanation. He immediately took her into his arms and kissed her on the forehead. He fought to hold back his tears. “I love it. Thank you, Young.”

“I thought we could plant it outside.” She held him close. “As a symbol of us finding our way back to each other.”

“A new life… a new beginning,” he whispered, his cheek pressed to hers.

“Yes.” Young nodded and raised her head. “Together.”

Soo cupped his hands around her face and kissed her deeply. He was so overwhelmed by her gift and what it symbolized to them both. All he could manage to do was kiss her or he feared he might fall down at her feet and weep.

“Can I give you my other gift now?” She suddenly pulled away from him.

He gave her a quizzical look. “How many gifts did you get me?”

“You’ll see.” Young smiled devilishly and backed up toward the hidden door to the room where she’d kept all her secrets. She turned around, disappearing behind the open door.

With a sigh, Soo followed her, not even bothering to shut the door behind him.

“Sit down.” She motioned toward the wicker bench in the center of the room as Soo descended the stairs. 

Soo pursed his lips, eyeing her curiously, and took a seat. His heart raced with anticipation, and he thought for a brief moment that maybe she’d recorded a special video just for him. He was dead wrong.

Running her fingers along the side of the bench, Young stood in front of him and then slowly dropped to her knees. She placed her hands on his knees and inched them apart.

“I think it’s called a ‘blow job’...” 

Soo lost all conscious thought at her words. He was left utterly speechless as her hand palmed his hardness on top of his trousers. Young then looked up at him and quickly began to unfasten his pants. His eyes went wide with shock when he realized what she was about to do. 

“Young, no,” he protested, forcing the words out, and pushed her hands away. “You don’t have to.”

“But I want to.” Her lips formed a pout. “Hee Sun said men like it when women--”

"Hee Sun said, huh?” Soo laughed. “What else has she been teaching you about men?”

“Just this.” She peered up at him through her lashes. 

“My beautiful, innocent Young.” He picked a cherry blossom petal out of her hair and brushed the rest of her hair from around her shoulders. 

Soo’s mind became a jumbled mess of dizziness and need. He needed her just as he needed the air he was fighting so hard to breathe. And what she was suggesting made his body quiver with anticipation. But she was his sweet Young. He almost felt dirty thinking about her lips wrapped around his cock.

“You didn’t think I was so innocent last night when you were… hmm, how did you put it -- ‘ _fucking_ ’ me into the mattress?” She cocked an eyebrow at him, pressing a finger to her cheek.

Damn. She had a point there. And hearing that word from her mouth did things to him he didn’t know it could. Soo bit his bottom lip. This woman was surely going to be his undoing.

Clasping his hands onto her shoulders, he nodded as if giving her permission, and she finished unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, never taking her eyes off him. He flinched at the somewhat icy touch of her skin when her hand wrapped around him, but soon relaxed as she began to move up and down his entire length. He wasn't sure, but he swore he saw her lick her lips. Maybe he was just imagining things. He almost came then and there.

Taking his length into her right hand, Young drew him fully into her mouth without hesitation. The sudden action made Soo so weak in the knees that if he were standing he’d have to steady himself. She sucked him roughly and looked up at him through hooded eyes, pumping her hand up and down the base of his dick. 

_Where in the world did she learn how to do that?_

Soo peered down at her through hungry eyes and felt an overwhelming sensation of deja vu. He’d imagined her in this very same position many, many times in the past, even when he was still masquerading as her brother, no matter how sinful and filthy it was at the time. He was a man after all. However, he never thought it would feel this amazing. 

He threw his head back, closing his eyes, and pistoned himself over and over into her hot mouth. The intensity became too much, and he felt the pressure of release surmounting within his balls. No matter how mind-blowing her mouth felt around his cock, he didn’t want to come down her throat; he wanted to come deep inside her with her legs strangling his waist.

Suddenly, Soo grasped her forearms with both hands to stop her before he reached the point of no return.

"Stop. I need to be inside you now."

Smiling, Young let him drop from her mouth and demurely replied, "Anything you want."

Soo’s eyes widened at her lustful choice of words as he helped her to a standing position. He ran his right palm down the valley between her breasts on top of her blouse. Her breath hitched in her throat as his fingers then descended and grazed the place that achingly hungered for him. 

"Young, you take my breath away. You’re so beautiful." 

"You’re not so bad yourself," Young said, leaning forward to press her lips to his. "So sexy, remember?"

Soo immediately hoisted her into his burly arms, her legs hooked around his waist. He threw her up against the opposite wall, and Young’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as he ground his erection against her center. 

Young stretched her arms out at her sides along the wall to steady herself. Gasping for air, Soo shifted slightly so that he could free himself once again. His nimble hands then ascended her thighs, trying to find the spot he so desperately wanted to enter beneath her skirt. He sighed as his fingers were met with the barrier of her nude stockings.

“This just won’t do, now will it?” 

“Just rip them,” Young replied in a huff, seemingly frustrated at his hesitance. “I thought you needed to be inside me now."

_Ssi-bal_. Her dirty talk was driving him wild. He couldn't believe this was the same virtuous girl he'd met a little over a year ago.

Soo’s fingers forcefully tugged at the sheer fabric, tearing a large gash in between her legs. He thanked his lucky stars she wasn't wearing any underwear. Lining himself up with her center, he entered her with one powerful thrust, his head on her shoulder. They both gasped as her walls achingly stretched to accommodate him fully.

_Oh, ssi-bal, she feels so good_ , Soo thought _._

He’d been longing for this moment ever since last night, to feel himself buried deep inside her once more. He reveled in the feeling of being inside her; it felt like home. Oh, hell, did it feel like home. It was fucking heaven on Earth.

Young’s head fell back against the wall, her lungs gulping for air, as Soo drew back his hips and pushed into her again. The exquisite friction of her walls squeezing his cock was more than he could fathom. He knew she had to be sore from their rounds of love-making the night before, so he took it slow at first. When he sensed she was ready, he began pistoning into her, realizing through his love-drunk haze that anyone could hear them or walk into the room at any moment. The door to their secret hideaway was unlocked and wide open. It wouldn't take much for someone to catch them in the act, the maids or even worse, Secretary Wang.

"Fuck me, Soo," she said in a whimper, breathing heavily, and repositioned her hands on his shoulders. 

Soo loudly swore and froze. Young was so beautiful with her cheeks flushed and her hair a complete mess. She was the most beautiful goddamn creature on the planet, especially when she said his name in the throes of passion.

“Say that again.” He pressed his nose to hers, his eyes intently searching her own. 

Having to keep still inside her was making him utterly mad; his body practically ached with desire, but something naughty inside his brain wanted to make her beg for it. 

"Fuck me. Please..." she pleaded and crushed her lips to his, impatiently thrusting her hips forward. 

Soo knew that she was becoming frustrated with every passing second. He also knew it was making her want him even more by the wetness that increasingly grew around his dick.

Exasperated, Young moved her lips to his left ear, demanding, "What are you waiting for? Fuck. Me. Now… oppa."

That was all it took. Hearing her call him "oppa" set something primal off inside him. It nearly set him on fire.

Soo plastered her back up against the wall, pressing himself all the way inside her to the hilt. She moaned as he then pulled back and rammed into her once again.

"More," she yelped, obviously relishing in the new sensations and pleasures now rushing through her veins.

Soo began to move faster, fastening a hand around her neck and devouring her lips with his. The bell on the bracelet she’d given him jangled violently along with his movements in perfect rhythm.

"Do you like me fucking you, dongsaeng?" His husky voice hissed against her neck as he took a much needed breath. His words sent goosebumps all the way down her neck.

"Yes, my oppa… more, more!" She screamed, her fingers gripping his shoulders so hard her nails began to dig into his skin through the fabric of his shirt.

In one swift movement, Soo pried her legs from around his waist and raised one of them to his shoulders. Positioning himself back at her entrance, he gently glided back into her. One of her shoes fell to the floor with a thud. 

"Oh, my..." Young murmured as he filled her this time, her eyes drifting closed. 

Soo’s entire body shook, and he failed to suppress a moan as the pressure intensified tenfold. He knew it felt immensely better for her as well from the way she thrashed against him.

"You like that?" He smiled devilishly, his face twisting in pleasure. He roughly thrust his hips against her over and over again, pulling almost all the way out and then crashing back into her sex, her leg balanced on his shoulders.

"Yes, oh… ssi-bal."

Soo knew he was hitting spots inside her that had escaped him the night before and could hardly fathom how amazingly euphoric he himself felt at the moment. He was on the verge of exploding inside her.

"Young!" he growled, pushing slightly forward against her leg.

Soo almost lost all sanity as he finished inside her, having to bite down on her right shoulder to keep from screaming in sheer ecstasy. His hips moved in rhythmic circles as he rode out the aftershocks. He finally collapsed weakly against her.

Neither of them spoke a word for several agonizing moments. They clung to each other between heaving breaths, still linked in the most intimate way possible.

Bringing a hand to her forehead, Young giggled.

"What?" Soo asked, his voice weak, and slid out of her, carefully dropping her leg. He refastened his pants before turning his attention back to her.

“Nothing, it’s just…” She smiled up at him. “I don’t know how I’m going to explain to Wang how my stockings got ripped.”

He imitated her grin, feeling somewhat dizzy from their romp against the wall. He placed his hands on either side of her head to steady himself.

“Tell her your ‘oppa’ ravaged you against the wall of the greenhouse.” 

“Oh, she’d never let you stay over again and lock me away in my room.” Young laughed.

“I’d just climb up to your window and ravage you again.”

“A forbidden romance… I like the sound of that.” She winked at him, the irony evident in her voice, and pulled him in for a kiss. He melted into her, wrapping his arms around her.

“Seriously, though,” Soo began after devouring her lips for several seconds. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“I’m fine. A little sore, but it was worth it.”

“Young…” He immediately became worried, cursing himself for hurting her, but he knew soreness came with the territory. 

“Soo, honestly, I’m fine,” she assured him, capturing his lips with hers once again. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. “Let’s plant our tree, shall we?”

“Yes, let’s plant our tree.” 

Soo gathered her hands into his, sweetly kissing her palms, before leading her out of the secret room and ultimately toward their future.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for indulging me in my little ideas. Please let me know what you thought! ~ Dazzy xxoo
> 
> P.S. I'm almost done with Descendants of the Sun and have a fic idea on the horizon. ;)


End file.
